


In which Pietro becomes part of the Barton family

by Laroja



Series: Clint Barton's Home for Wayward Superheroes [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:11:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3834823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laroja/pseuds/Laroja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their road trip, Clint invited Pietro to stay with him and his family. Is he regretting it? Maybe. Definitely. Spoilers for Age of Ultron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which Pietro becomes part of the Barton family

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, no, I am still not over Pietro's death. Secondly, thanks for your comments and kudos, I am so happy that people seem to have liked the first part of this series! :D And it's good to know that I'm not the only one completely pissed off about them killing off Quicksilver.
> 
> Anyway, we get to see the Barton family in this part and I have to tell you, I loved them in the movie. They were one of my personal highlights. Jesus Christ, they were adorable.  
> (A play-by-play of my reaction to them when I watched the movie:  
> "Aww, Clint's wife is cu- HOLY FUCK SHE'S PREGNANT! AND WHAT THE HELL, ARE THOSE KIDS? OMFG, CLINT HAS KIDS ASDFGHJKL!")
> 
> So, I hope you like them and you like this part and I'll just let you get to reading.

Pietro takes one look at Laura, turns to Clint and says, "She could do better, man."

Laura smirks and says, "Oh, I like him."

And just like that, Clint knows he is doomed.

 

Laura loves having Pietro around. According to her, Pietro can be incredibly charming which has Clint snorting in disbelief because he has just spent far too many hours in one car with the kid and 'charming' is probably the last word he would use to describe Pietro. Laura just laughs at him and tells him that he probably deserves every insult Pietro throws at him. What a lovely wife Clint has. Because that's the reason why Laura enjoys Pietro's presence so much. They both share the same hobby: Making fun of Clint. Clint should never have let those two meet.

 

"So, the circus, huh?" Pietro says one day and he casually walks off again, smirking at Clint.

"Purple's a good color for you," he says another time and the smirk gets even more insufferable.

"You don't really have the legs for a mini skirt," he teases the next time they see each other. "Though if you want I can ask Wanda if you can have one of her old skirts."

It all makes sense when Clint walks into the kitchen and sees Laura and Pietro sitting at the kitchen table, their heads close together as they're talking quietly to each other. At Clint's entrance, they look up and promptly burst out laughing. On the table, Clint can see various photos, all of him, and oh, they are both going to pay for that.

"Hey Pietro!" Clint calls out to the speedster who stops short in his tracks and turns around to him, one eyebrow cocked. "Do you want me to DVR Downton Abbey for you? I wouldn't want you to miss any more of it."

For a few seconds, Pietro freezes then he narrows his eyes.

"Wanda," he hisses and in a flash, he's gone. Clint grins to himself. So what if he'd called up the guy's sister for embarrassing stories about him? Anything Pietro could do, he could do just as well.

Except for fixing anything with a motor. Clint's useless at that but it takes Pietro barely any time at all to fix the tractor that's been standing uselessly in their shed for ages now because Clint hadn't been able to repair it and he'd been too proud to call in someone to do it for him.

When Pietro gets the motor to start again, Laura turns to Clint and says, "Finally a man who's actually pulling his weight around here."

Before Clint can protest, she pats his shoulder, gives him a pitying smile and walks back to the house.

 

 

It's not only Laura though. Clint's kids take to Pietro almost immediately and Pietro turns out to be surprisingly good with children.

When Barney shows an interest in Pietro's work with their old tractor, Pietro takes the time to explain how cars work to the boy, showing him which parts go where and lets him hand him the tools he needs. Barney also shows Pietro all of his books about dinosaurs which, as Clint knows from experience, Barney owns an almost obscene amount of but if Pietro is annoyed by having to look at yet another T-Rex, he doesn't show it. Instead he keeps asking Barney questions about dinosaurs which the boy is more than happy to answer. Pietro is showing a patience that Clint hadn't known he was capable of and to be completely honest, Clint is glad that there's someone else to listen to Barney's never-ending list of dinosaur trivia now.

He introduces Kate to soccer (When Clint calls it that, Pietro sends him a death glare and gives him a lecture about how it's called football and how Americans are all uncultured. After that, Clint takes extra care to call it soccer whenever Pietro is around.) and when the young girl isn't playing around with the miniature bow Clint and Laura had gotten her for her last birthday, she's now often seen running around with a ball on her feet, her hair made up in elaborate braids and updos, all courtesy of Pietro who, apparently, used to do Wanda's hair all the time when they were younger. (Clint can do make-up flawlessly, a skill he'd picked up during his time at the circus, but he's not really good with hair.) Clint also keeps walking in on Pietro and Kate sitting at the kitchen table and drawing pictures together. Pietro absolutely sucks at drawing but Kate doesn't mind. In fact, at some point Clint comes to the conclusion that Pietro's being even more awful on purpose just to make the little girl giggle. It's adorable, really.

The kids love Pietro and they love his speed. They love watching him whiz around the farm in nothing but a blur, they love watching him do things like build up a fence in seconds thanks to his superhuman speed and most of all they love it when Pietro picks one of them up and takes them running with him. (Only with Laura's permission of course. Pietro would never do anything Laura didn't approve of.)

 

 

Pietro has been living with the Bartons for a few months when he finds out about Clint.

Clint has just returned from a mission and he's exhausted and banged up and his hearing aids have been acting up ever since he got blasted with some sort of energy weapon. He hadn't gotten hurt (well, at least not more than usual) but ever since his hearing aids have been giving off a constant stream of random noise and it is freaking annoying.

So the first thing he does when he gets home, is take out the hearing aids before he collapses on the couch and puts his feet up on the table. Laura would kill him for that but she has a doctor's appointment so it's not like she's going to know. Clint closes his eyes and lets his head fall against the back of the couch. Jesus Christ, he doesn't think there's a single muscle in his body that doesn't hurt.

For a few minutes, he gets to enjoy the peace and quiet, then something suddenly hits his head. Startled, he sits up and looks around, his eyes falling on a balled up piece of paper that's lying innocently on the floor in front of the couch. Clint narrows his eyes and he doesn't have to search for long until he finds the culprit.

It's Pietro. Of course it is.

Pietro is glaring at him with his arms crossed and then his lips are moving, too fast for Clint to read them and Clint rolls his eyes.

"I can't hear you," he interrupts the younger man and when Pietro frowns at him, Clint gestures towards his ears. "I'm deaf," he explains and watches as Pietro's eyes widen slightly. "My hearing aids are broken, I can't hear you. You'll have to speak slower or I can't read your lips."

Pietro's lips quirk. "I hear that sometimes happens to people your age," he says, careful to enunciate every word clearly and Clint scoffs.

"Fuck off," he says and Pietro does just that. In a blur, he's gone and Clint rolls his eyes, letting himself fall back against the couch again. What a dick.

 

The next day, Clint walks by Kate's room and through the cracked door, he catches sight of his daughter sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of Pietro, teaching the young man sign language.

 

 

Clint is outside, chopping wood when Pietro suddenly appears in front of him, looking frazzled and completely freaked out.

Clint drops the axe. "What's wrong?" he asks, his stomach dropping with worry. He'd fought an army of robots with that guy and even then Pietro hadn't looked that scared.

Pietro opens his mouth but closes it again wordlessly and then Clint is picked up and before he has time to realize what's happening, he and Pietro are standing in the hallway of the house where Laura is putting on her jacket.

"Oh," she says and turns around to them. "There you are."

"What's wrong?" Clint asks again because where Pietro's practically vibrating with tension, Laura seems as calm as ever and he has no idea what's going on.

"The baby's coming," Laura explains and Clint nods in sudden understanding.

"Oh, okay," he says. "Do you need me to get your bag?"

He's already grabbing his own jacket off the hook while Laura shakes her head.

"No, it’s already in the car. But can you get the kids ready?"

Clint nods again and he turns to get Kate and Barney when he catches sight of Pietro, who is still standing in the hallway with them, staring wide-eyed from Clint to Laura and back to Clint.

"How can you be so calm about this?" he asks. "She's having a baby!"

Laura laughs. "Pietro, love, this isn't my first baby. We've done this before, it's no big deal."

"No big deal?" Pietro echoes. "You're having a baby!"

"Aww, look at him," Clint says with a smirk. "He's so anxious. It's adorable."

"Oh be quiet, you," Laura admonishes him. "Or do I need to remind you of Barney's birth? You were a wreck. Anyway," she turns back to Pietro who still looks like he's either about to faint or going to throw up. Clint doesn't know what he would prefer. "It's going to be fine. It's not like the baby's going to come out immediately. Clint's going to drive me to the hospital and-"

"What?" Pietro interrupts her and he whirls around, jabbing a finger at Clint. "I am not letting you drive your pregnant wife around in that deathtrap you call a car!"

"How else do you expect me to get her to the hospital?" Clint asks and raises an eyebrow.

He doesn't like the calculating look Pietro gives Laura at all but before he can say anything else, Pietro has picked her up and they're gone in a flash.

"Motherfu-" Clint growls. He's going to kill him. As soon as he's gotten Kate and Barney ready, driven all of them to the hospital and watched the birth of his third child. After that, Pietro is dead.

 

Several hours later, Nathaniel Barton is born. Pietro has almost burned the soles off his shoes from all his nervous pacing, Kate and Barney are fast asleep and when Clint finally gets to hold his son in his arms, he's so happy he decides to let Pietro live another day.

 

 

"Good thing our house is so big," Laura tells him after she and Nathaniel return from the hospital. "Or else we'd run out of space soon what with all the kids and the strays you keep picking up."

"I did not pick him up," Clint protests. "He followed me home."

Laura laughs but quickly becomes serious again. 

"It was good of you to let him stay with us," she says. "He's a good kid. And I think he misses having a family."

Clint looks over to Pietro, who is sitting on the floor in front of the baby carrier in which Nate is sleeping, staring at the baby in something akin to awe.

When Clint had offered the kid to stay with them for a while, he had expected Pietro to be gone within the first few days. It's been months now and Pietro is still there and Clint is starting to realize that maybe, the young man is here to stay.

Clint wraps his arms around his wife and rests his chin on the top of her head.

"He's got us now."

**Author's Note:**

> A few things:  
> 1) When I started planning this series, I had to pick names for Clint's kids and I picked Kate (after Kate Bishop) and Barney (after Barney Barton). Since then I've found out, that apparently, the kids are actually named Lila and Cooper but given that it's a stupid-ass decision, I've elected to ignore it. So for this fic, they remain Kate and Barney.  
> 2) Clint's deaf in this series because that's something that should really be incorporated in the MCU. Give us deaf!Hawkeye. Ex-Carnie!Clint is also a thing.  
> 3) Pietro watching Downton Abbey is taken from Avengers Academy where he watches it because Wanda likes it. I figured that a young Pietro wouldn't really like Clint to know that he watches that show, even if it's only for his sister.  
> 4) If you don't know Clint's old costumes from the comics, do yourself a favour and google them. They're glorious.


End file.
